The invention relates to a mounting device and, in particular, a mounting device for mounting a planar member on a supporting structure. The invention is especially useful for mounting structural double glazing units to a supporting structure, such as a building.
Conventional methods of mounting structural double glazing units to buildings have generally necessitated the use of complicated mounting devices. In conventional mounting devices, predrilled holes are formed in both panes of glass and the mounting device extends through both holes and generally terminates in some form of threaded formation. This threaded formation is used to attach the mounting device to a supporting structure on a building and to thereby mount double glazing unit on the building.
However, these conventional mounting devices are generally expensive as they have a large number of parts and use complicated sealing mechanisms to prevent air entering the space between the panes of glass through gaps between the mounting device and the predrilled holes in which the mounting device is located. In addition, it is also necessary to predrill holes in both panes of glass and it is also necessary to ensure that the mounting device seals to both the inner and outer glass panes to prevent entry of air into the space between the glass panes in use.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a mounting device comprises a first member comprising a male portion, a second member comprising a female portion, the male portion being adapted to be inserted through a hole in a planar member to be mounted on a supporting structure, and to engage with the female portion on the second member located on the other side of the planar member from the first member, each of the first and second members having a face portion substantially parallel to and facing each other, and a sealing member comprising an xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d-ring located on the face portion of each of the first and second members which is adapted to sealingly engage between the first or the second member, respectively and a respective face of the planar member when the male portion is engaged with female portion, and a mounting means to permit the mounting device to be mounted on a supporting structure.
Preferably, the planar member is a pane of glass which may form part of a glazing unit. Preferably, the glazing unit is a structural double glazing unit and typically, the mounting device sealingly engages with only one pane of glass on a double glazing unit.
Typically, the male portion comprises a male formation, such as a male thread, and the female portion comprises a female formation such as a female thread.
Typically, the mounting means comprises a mounting formation on the first member. Preferably, the mounting formation comprises a thread formation. Most preferably, the mounting formation comprises a female thread formation on the first member which may be located concentrically within the male portion.
Preferably, the mounting device also comprises a spacer member encircling the male portion and, in use, separates surfaces of the hole in the planar member from the external surface of the male formation.
Typically, where the planar member is a pane of glass forming part of a structural double glazing unit, a hole is predrilled in one pane of glass and the mounting device fixed to the pane of glass through the predrilled hole prior to assembly of the structural double glazing unit.